


[ART] Revenge is Sweet

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Humour, Portraits, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Concept: Merlin occasionally (ab)uses his magic to manifest The Hat onto Arthur’s head at inopportune moments. Arthur isnotamused.Completed for Merlin's Spring Cleaning Fest 2019.





	[ART] Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hat of Never Getting Laid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891110) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart). 
  * Inspired by [The Wizard and the Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836826) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart). 



> You can also find more of my art [here on tumblr]() and [here on Deviant Art](https://schweet-arts.deviantart.com) :)

 


End file.
